Plus morts que vivants
by Lollipop.K
Summary: Twincest Bill Tom de Tokio Hotel


_Euh. Alooors xD _

_Bref, deja merci pour les reviews sur l'autre post U.U_

_Puis euuh OS, toujours twincest, et toujours morbide (Naan j'fais pas que de ca xD Le guimauve m'arrive souvent T-T)_

_**Disclaimer** : Les persos s'appartiennent U.U_

Ses cheveux rêches, secs, tombaient librement sur ses épaules dénudées, squelettiques. Leur couleur, jadis d'un noir corbeau, brillant et soyeux, était à présent indéfinissable, ne tenant plus si bien au cuivre chevelu abîmé à force de colorations. Des mèches aux pointes qui se dédoublaient, arrangées selon un simulacre d'ordre chaotique, encadraient un visage d'une pâleur maladive.  
Une peau devenue grise, fatiguée, à force d'usage de maquillage et de crèmes. Sèche elle aussi, elle avait perdu son ancienne souplesse, sa douceur qui faisait s'extasier dessus. Deux yeux, encrés dans leurs orbites, semblaient être les seules à posséder ne serait ce qu'un semblant de vie. Et encore. Noirs, vides à force d'avoir trop pleuré, aux caroncules lacrymales gonflées et rougies par l'eau salée qui s'en était écoulée, aux pupilles dilatées par la fatigue, si bien qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un drogué. Non, il était juste las. En dessous de ces yeux, qui avaient dû lancer des regards radieux, tantôt, de larges cernes. D'une couleur presque violette, turgescentes, enlaidissant ce visage autrefois si beau. Ses joues étaient creuses, d'une hideuse maigreur, elles aussi de cette couleur livide.  
Les plis de ses lèvres étaient amers, courbés dans un rictus sans joie. Ces lèvres, justement, anciennement roses et engageantes, légèrement humides et de forme parfaite, étaient pales, gercées à force de mordillages nerveux, et ne provoquaient plus la moindre pulsion de désir. Son cou, aux tendons saillants et à la pomme d'Adam si proéminente qu'elle semblait sur le point de déchirer sa peau si fine, paraissait d'une longueur démesurée, disgracieuse. Son corps, quant à lui, était devenu d'une maigreur répugnante. Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, ce qui était d'autant plus visible qu'il persistait, avec un entêtement farouche, à porter ces vêtements qui moulaient précédemment ses formes, chimériques presque déjà à l'époque, et qui à présent n'avaient l'air que de loques difformes. Ses mains, fines, jalousées pour leurs ongles soignés par des dizaines de filles, ne ressemblaient plus a rien. Les articulations semblaient disproportionnées par leur taille, comparé à ses doigts décharnés. Les bagues, lourdes et épaisses qu'il portait, n'y tenaient plus.  
Que puis-je ajouter de plus ? Ce ne serait qu'adjectifs péjoratifs, s'étendant sur sa difformité et son rachitisme.  
Pourtant des traces de son ancienne beauté subsistaient. Son air altier, malgré son expression dolente. Sa haute taille, qui certes lui donnait maintenant une allure de pantin désarticulé, mais qui ne manquait pas a le faire paraître plus...gracieux, quelque part.  
Et ses yeux, bien qu'éteints, étaient toujours aussi pénétrants et mystérieux.

Un autre personnage se glissa dans cette pièce, lui aussi hâve, lui aussi plus mort que vivant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur celui que l'on aurait pu appeler ''brun'', et un sourire douloureux tordit son visage. Pourtant, ce n'était pas là son but. Non, il avait juste oublié comment sourire. Il s'assit aux cotés de son amant, le lit s'affaissant à peine sous son poids.  
Priant un Dieu en lequel il n'avait jamais cru et en lequel il ne croirait jamais, de lui permettre de prendre le fardeau de la souffrance de sa raison de continuer sur ces épaules. Quitte à crever sous son poids.  
Sa main caressa avec la tendresse dont il était encore capable le fémur de son ''Ange''.  
Car après tout, ce n'était qu'un os, recouvert des trois couches de l'épiderme.  
Ce dernier s'arracha à la contemplation du monde extérieur à travers la vitre froide, et reporta son attention sur le blond. Oui, il était blond. Même si ce blond, ainsi que tout autre chose, avait perdu tout éclat et il eut été plus politiquement correct de l'appeler ''gris''.  
Il tenta un sourire, un échec sur toute la ligne.  
Puis, avec un automatisme valétudinaire, et abject par cela, il pleura.

_**Comment tuer à coup de gloire, de mensonges, et d'intolérance.**_

_Schrift ©_


End file.
